I Don't Want To Know Your Name
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: Bellatrix meets Sweeney in Fleet Street one day and desides to join him in his barber's chair. Smut and sexual content. Written with my lovely friend, Emily.


**I Don't Want To Know Your Name**

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd

Emily – Bellatrix Lestrange

Leaning against a wall Sweeney Todd looked around the smelly, dirty street. Fleet Street. A small hell of its own, one of death and pies. He smirked looking at people who trotted by picturing his razor, his silver friend, wrapping around there throats watching the blood spill onto his hands. Twisting his head his eyes met hers. She was pretty, dark and silky. Intoxicating. And unlike anyone else he'd seen before.

She was walking in his general direction, although seemingly right towards him. She stole her eyes away from him and stared dead straight in front of her, head held high, with a look that could pierce steel. The street was cramped and bustling with people full of blood and life. She had a glint in her eye that drained people of their colour and filled the void with dread and fear, which thrilled her.

Lifting his body away from the wall he followed her, watching her with his deep red eyes. He moved along the stalls pretending to tumble through the junk that filled the stalls. This wasn't like him, not one bit, he took what he could and never thought different of it. Yet this woman, he needed her. Her throat against his blade pushing it into her skin. Dead as stone.

She could sense his presence behind her, extra warmth that didn't suit her at all. She shrugged off this new heightened temperature and recovered, shooting an innocent bystander a look that could melt flesh. The commotion of Fleet street was loud and harsh, two things that made her feel at home, but even the din of the street wasn't enough to block out this stranger's fumbling.

Moving behind her he lent into her ear, his lips so close to her flesh ''You seem to be lost..'' he muttered moving around her. He stopped to take in her looks, fresh plump lips, pale skin and deep, dark eyes. Smirking his hand went under his belt as he stroked his razor before moving closer to her ''How about you come back with me? Met my landlady, sure there will be a pie in it for you.'' Mrs. Lovett. His pet. The woman he owned, the heart he could beat so easily with a few harsh words.

Bellatrix Lestrange could feel his stare burning into her soul, and she liked it. There was something other than pie in this for her, she could tell. Her posture changed from being upright and stiff to being a little more relaxed as she thrust all the right body parts towards him, she slid her hips forward a bit & pushed her ribs out so that her dress strained against the top of her dress, inviting his touch.

Tilting his head to one side Sweeney licked his lips ''Ahh, I see.'' He hissed before grabbing her arm, pulling her towards his shop. He stalled on the stairs, smirking to see Mrs. Lovett lift her head from her counter to look at him. Laughing under his breath he wrapped his arm around this woman, this dark woman, pulling her up the stairs before throwing her into his room. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to his face before kissing her harshly on her lips.

The sudden contact stunned her, causing her to become like his puppet for a moment, she prised apart his warm lips, with her hot tongue sending it exploring this strange mouth. She let out a low moan as he thrust his tongue deep into her own mouth. Her hands were gripping his neck, her nails digging deeper and deeper into his flesh slowly piercing the ghostly skin.

Moaning he pushed her into the wall, laughing knowing that Nellie Lovett could no doubt hear them. How this woman would beg for more. How'd he'd rip her apart at the seams. He kissed her back, wrapping his tongue around hers, pushing his body against hers. How he'd kill her. Such sick, twisted pleasure he got from her nails as they wove into his flesh. Grabbing her hair he held her neck before biting deep into her flesh. Blood. Sweet crimson blood, that ran into his mouth. How he loved it.

She could feel a cold sensation trickling down her neck, her veins surging with adrenaline and passion. She let her hands slip down from the dents she had made in his neck to his lower back. She hooked his shirt around her nails and tugged at it, short and sharply creating a rip down the middle. She pulled off the rest of the garment leaving white tracks from her nails in his flesh. He groaned at the pain and she smiled sadistically as crimson speckles began to trace her hands path on his body.

Smirking down at his bare chest he grabbed the front of her corset, licking along her cleavage, sighing before pulling the razor from his belt bringing it down onto her laces, watching them break one by one till her pert, milky breasts fell freely like water from a tap. Hissing he ran his fingers lightly over them before wrapping a tongue around her nipples, toying her with his teeth.

The warmth and the wetness of his tongue against her nipples caused her to throw her head back and let out a long, lusty moan. She grabbed hold of his hair and began to direct his path across her chest and pushing his mouth against her porcelain chest causing her cleavage to fill his mouth more and restrict his breathing heightening both their pleasure and excitement.

Holding her tightly to him he pushed his body against hers, letting him feel over grow against her skirts. He sucked harder, letting his mouth become full before he ran up hands to her skirts, rolling his hands under her flesh, teasing her with his cool fingertips.

The cool of his touch made her shudder under her remaining clothes. She pushed her hips towards him feeling him swell from her touch. She wanted him so badly, the thrill of uncovering a complete stranger suited her style and she needed this so much. Bella let out a groan and grabbed his waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss, thrusting her tongue as deep as possible into his mouth.

Suddenly he grabbed her, threw her into his barber's chair, before tying her arms down with his belt and neck scarf. He looked over her, smirking before ripping down her skirts watching them pool around her ankles. He leant over and kissed her harder, running his hands down to her wet folds.

She sat perfectly still in the chair watching him gaze at her heaving chest. He lent in and kissed her lips, it was a hard rough kiss. All she could see was the black of her eyelids she liked that view, the perfect colour. She felt a cold, metallic sensation slowly running up her thigh towards her only remaining clothing and pushing her legs apart she opened her eyes curious as to what was being performed on her.

''Scum.'' He muttered into her ear. She was a bitch, a whore. His for the taking. He bit along her neck as she looked down, his hands pulling her underwear down. Groaning he lent into her, tugging at his own clothing. His leant in once more, running his hands along her.

She could feel his breath across her ear as he spoke. Responding to his groans she moaning louder than before, determined not to let him feel to in control. She was certain to dictate their games with one another and she let her stranger know by pushing her hips up towards him so that they were both touching in the most intimate way. She felt his hands begin to wander across her flat stomach and towards her milky chest. She teased him, pushing up to him more and then pulling away.

He was now as naked as she. He grabbed her hair, sucking at her neck before pushing open her legs ''Fucking mine!'' he snarled. He pushed against her belly, letting her feel him. How ready he really was for her. He suddenly grabbed his razor and flicked it against her neck, pushing into her flesh watching little rubies seep down her chest before he lapped at them, sniggering to himself.

The cold metal of the blade was harsh against her hot flesh. The cool trickle of blood and the sharp pang of adrenaline and pain from the razor. She felt him pressing against her and knew exactly what he wanted from her, but was going to make him work for it. Pulling away from him losing the contact with the blade, allowing the blood droplets to slid effortlessly down her neck she stopped them in their tracks with her bony fingers letting them get coated in crimson passion. Lifting her hand to her mouth and licked the fresh blood off of it staring dead into the strangers eyes.

Raising an eyebrow he leaned over her ''So you want to play it that way?'' he snarled into her face before biting at her bottom lip. She wouldn't over power him, not for a chance in hell. Biting deeper in her lip he drew her sweet blood before licking it off and pushing the blade up to her throat once more ''How about I cut this deep into your skin?'' he snarled rather enjoying this form of torture.

Adrenaline pulsed round her body as he drew blood from her very being. Being Bellatrix she thrust her chest up towards him, pressing her cleavage against his cold body. The harsh, metal blade made her tense beneath him but secretly she longed for the thrill of it slicing down into her flesh and causing her pain at an orgasmic level. She shut her eyes tight and strained her neck upwards against the blade edge, not quite letting it slice her skin, giving him the satisfaction of doing it himself.

Pushing against her body he trailed his blade down her body, lightly cutting into her flesh before ripping her from the chair and placing her onto his bed. Snarling he pushed the blade along her cheek before lapping up her blood. His free hand slowly made its way down her body, getting closer and closer to her wet entrance.

She felt a wet sensation against her cheek as a perfect drop of blood trickled down her face, she slid her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and caught the runaway bead, sucking it into her mouth and licking her lips, staring intently at her mystery lover. She knew he was teasing her, making her wait, homing in on her impatient nature and using it for all it was worth. She pushed her hips up towards his hand and gasped in pleasure at his touch.

Creeping his hands up to her underwear he toyed with her before wrapping his fingers around the warm material before sliding them down her legs, sniggering into her flesh as he sucked at her collar bone. Picking her up he wrapped her legs around his waist, teasing her by placing himself into her before quickly pulling out. He'd make her wait; she wouldn't have it all, not yet.

She wrapped her thighs tightly round his waist, following his lead. Bellatrix moaned as he slid himself inside her, she threw her head back arching her back away from the bed up towards him. "Fuck!"She hissed rolling her eyes back. She then slid her arms round his back and dug her nails into his flesh before ripping them back round to his neck, leaving red trails in their wake.

Not being able to take another minute of the pressure charging through his body he pushed her legs further open before smashing his body into hers. He hissed as the pleasure started to pulse through his lower half. Grabbing her hips he began to move deeper into her, his lips curling as he watched her moan as her breasts began to move with them both.

She had her eyes tight shut fantasizing in the perfect blackness. She contracted around him opening her eyes to stare straight into his. She gasped at the level of pleasure he gave her and was reluctant to loosen her grip on him to let him carry on his rhythmic movement.

Leaning in he kissed her again and again, pushing further into her as he quicked his pace. Moaning he bit at her lip, letting his fingers brush over her breasts till his mouth came down with them. Sliding out his tongue he wrapped it around her perk, pale nipples, sucking at them making his pleasure increase.

The feeling of his wet, hot tongue against her nipples made her let a small scream escape from her body. Secretly she wanted to screech the place down but knew that making him work would give her much more satisfaction. She looped her bony fingers through his hair and pushed him further down onto her chest, writhing beneath him in pleasure. She slid her free hand down his back to met the cold, wet blood from the wounds she inflicted upon him moments earlier, smearing the crimson passion onto her fingertip she lifted it to her mouth and slowly licked it off making sure she grabbed his attention.

Smirking he grabbed her hair into his head before crushing her lips into his, trailing a hand to cup her breasts before pushing her back further into the wall, allowing him to smash his body into hers more. Bringing up his hand he ripped his nails down her chest to her stomach before letting his finger trail down before resting it against her clit.

She flinched at his intimate touch, gasping in pleasure and shock. Thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth she pushed her hips up to add pressure to his touch. Her body was rushing with adrenaline, her chest was moving rapidly as he excited her more and more. Her breathing was heavy, she broke away from his lips to breathe across his ear before clamping her mouth down onto his neck and biting and sucking until she could taste his sweet blood

Finally, after ages of them teasing each other, ripping and mocking each other did he let his body explode inside hers. Screaming out he gripped tightly onto her shoulders, moving down so he could bit into her neck. His spill filled her deeply causing him to deepen into her more adding to the pleasure that wove round his body. His chest heaved as he looked at her, a smirk of satisfaction on his lips.

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed and writhed beneath him as they both released. She could feel him inside her more than before; she threw her head back, gasping for air at the new sensation that was taking over her body. She glanced up at the expression on his face, the shadows making his features seem evil, just the way she liked it. Reaching a hand up, she curled her fingers round the back of his neck, yanking hard to pull his face down to within millimetres of her own. Bellatrix hissed at him before pushing her lips against his and biting down onto his flesh, more gentle than she had before, she had got what she desired for now and would only tease his fetish.

He carried on as long as he could as he bent down, panting heavily, as he locked his lips with hers making sure that his razor was still against her skin making him seem the bigger person in this game of cat and mouse. Slowly the pleasure seemed to slither from his body causing him to become tried and restless. Looking up to her eye glared in her dark eyes, her pleasure dancing in them, before he let his head fall onto her chest, closing his eyes tightly together, his nails gripping onto her sweaty, wet flesh.

His cheek was warm against her bare breast. She grabbed his hair lifting his head up, pinching his face with her other hand. She sat up from beneath him, guiding his lips towards hers and kissing him violently. Pulling away she tilted her head back slightly shifting her gaze from him to the blade, keeping a firm grip on his face she ran a finger from her free hand along the blade slowly pushing it away from her, inspecting it closely "Quite the naughty boy aren't we?" She hissed before kissing him again

"The one and only.. ermm.." he looked at her before grabbing her arm, snarling at her "..actually, I don't want to know your name. Your nothing to me, filth even." Pushing her away he grabbed her clothes and threw them to her before he tugged on his lower clothing "Tell you what. If I ever see your face around here again then this..." he picked up his razor, waving it about "..this will go all the way around your pretty little neck. You hear me!''

She grabbed her clothes from where they landed in front of her. Sliding them on carelessly, not caring that she was stood naked in front of this stranger. She turned her back on him indicating for him to do up her dress, waiting for his rough touch one last time. She walked past him glaring at him with wild eyes, her clothes rubbing harshly against her throbbing wounds. She paused in the doorway; she could feel his glare burning through her. Spinning round she flashed him an evil smile before continuing out of the door singing manically and shouting "My name is Bellatrix!"

_Well this took some time to write but I'm really happy with it, got my butterflies going even as I was bloody writing it. Emily, isn't she just a bloody wonder! Really Em's, your amazing.  
So for all of you lot out there whom totally dig at Bellatrix and Sweeney leave us a pretty little comment. Thanks! _


End file.
